


1:50AM

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [26]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fire, Gen, Strippin literally has one line why did I tag him, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in a series of perspectives<br/>--<br/>"Idea: invite Martyn and his friends down to the café." Strife suggested hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:50AM

"Will, mate, you've gotta loosen up." Strippin diagnosed as he slipped out the door of Strife and Parv's dorm, giving them both a wave. 

"I do not!" Will responded indignantly. "Do I?" He quietly asked Parv.

"Probably," remarked Parv from his desk, spinning in his office chair until he was dizzy. "Try spinning around like me."

"What? No." Will crossed his arms. "I'll throw up or something."

"Fine, then!" Parvis cried, taking off a sock and tossing it at Will's face. The blond spluttered and laughed, making Parv laugh. "I declare a sock war!"

Will laughed and threw the sock back at Parv. A full-on battle ensued as both boys hurled socks at each other.

"No fair!" Parv shouted as Will hid behind his outrageous amount of blankets.

Will couldn't stop laughing. "There aren't any rules against using cover!"

"Ooh, well played." The fighting started back up again, but subsided once the door opened without a knock. Nilesy and Rythian poked their heads into the dorm.

"Could you guys go to bed?" Nilesy asked. "I've got work tomorrow and you're bumping against the wall we share."

"I'm two dorms down and can hear you guys screaming." Rythian complained.

Parv and Will exchanged a glance before they burst into giggles. They held their sides and kicked their feet, and Will managed to his Rythian right between the eyes with a sock. It made the two laugh even harder. Rythian stormed off angrily, and Nilesy slammed the door shut.

"Oh, actually it's like one-fifty." Parvis said seriously.

"Oh, alright." Will compiled and got ready for bed. They both lay in their beds with the lights off, occasionally snickering. 

——

Alarms blared. Will was first to wake up in a flurry of panic. He jumped up at the noise and fell off the bed, waking Parv up who laughed when he saw the blond tangled in his seven blankets on the ground. Footsteps pounded the floor out in the corridor, and a few screams made the situation much more dramatic.

Parv hurried and grabbed the important items in the room (which just happened to be their shoes and phones), and helped Will up. His freckles were flaring in alarm as he pulled on his shoes and opened the door. The two joined the throng of dudes making their way down to the lawn.

Will would've drowned in the sea of students if it wasn't for Parv pulling him along. They stumbled out the front steps, and Will froze in the cold. 

He wasn't good with cold temperatures anyway, and he was only wearing pyjama pants and a short shirt, so he wasn't able to function properly.

"Come on," Parv muttered, dragging his frozen friend near a light post. He fumbled to give Will his phone, but Nano narrowly avoiding hitting him nearly made him drop it.

"W-What happened?" asked a shivering Will, teeth chattering and just recovering from having Nano trip into him.

"There was a fire, I think." responded Parv, watching Toby, Martyn, and Kaeyi find a place to sit. He caught Martyn's eye and sent him a look. The two of them could have a whole conversation without speaking if they wanted to. Martyn nodded in return, and Parv turned back to Will. 

"A fire?" 

"I heard someone else say it was Sips and Turps again, but I'm not quite sure. Oh look, here come the admin." Parv watched as Nano took a look at where all the staff were before darting off away from the crowd and in the direction of the fraternities. Weird.

Sips and Xephos were on their way over. The latter looking just about as cold as Will.

"Will!" Xeph smiled. "We were wondering where you went. Glad to see you're alright." 

Will gave a nod, jaw clenched to avoid the embarrassment of his chattering teeth.

"Have you seen Turps? We've lost him." asked Sips.

Parv shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen him. Try Strippin, maybe? We were all hanging out an hour ago."

Sips nodded and headed off, tugging Xephos behind him.

"Hey," Parv turned to Strife. "What if we talked to Martyn and then headed over to the Owl Café? I heard they opened it since everyone's awake."

"Do y-you mean-n that Nilesy's opened the p-place because he's working there t-tomorrow?"

Parvis laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I can convince him to open it up, probably."

"Uh, idea. Invite Martyn a-and his friends to the C-Café." Strife suggested hopefully.

Parv took a look at how cold Will was and nodded. "Let's do that." He caught Martyn's gaze again and waved him and his friends down towards the café. The five headed down to the warm building, all shivering and chatting about the events that had occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Other perspectives include: Nano, Zylus, Zoey, Rythian (?), Lalna (?)


End file.
